In DE 10 2010 002 092 A1, data processing has been disclosed for vehicle-to-X messages. Data processing is carried out before pre-processed data is handed over to the corresponding applications. During preprocessing data reduction may be performed. It is also possible to perform a plausibility check on the data and, if required, correct it, before this is passed to a security application, for example. In particular the data can be split into various data classes that are handled in varying ways.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and an apparatus for the classification of data, a computer program product, and a computer-readable medium that permit more enhanced data verification is provided. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.